Diaries of Domino City
by Aki Hotaru
Summary: If they had diaries ... [Yuugi x Yami, Bakura x Marik, Malik x Ryou, Otogi x Honda, Mai x Isis, Anzu x Shizuka, Seto x Jou] [Yaoi] [Yuri]
1. 0001 Yuugi

**A/N: **I did a similar fic for TT, and it was really a success. So I'm trying it for YGO to see if it'll have the same effect on people. I hope so! So far, I'm planning to write for a bunch of characters. Right now I have 17 in mind. Once I get the first 17 chapters up (if this is even successful xD) I might CONSIDER doing a Narrator's POV chapter but that isn't very likely since those annoy me. I'll probably stick with journal entries. But if this is a Ney! (as opposed to a Yay!) then I shall just delete and / or abandon it. Alright? So review and let me know! Yay or Ney?

**Yuugi**

Dear Diary,

I'm keeping this so I have a better log of this year – and don't forget things as much. There's some stuff I wouldn't forget, I have to admit, but in all, it would be better if I kept one of these. As far as I know, Yami's keeping one too, or so he says. I wonder what kind of dirty things he's writing – we all know my aibou is a hentai. How else could he explain those magazines hidden beneath his mattress that I discovered? Not a woman in sight in any of those magazines. Not a surprise. Though it's not nearly as bad as the collection of movies and magazines that Jou let me borrow a while back. I've never seen human being bend and twist in such ways.

Speaking of Jounouchi, he owes me twenty-six dollars.

Eh, in other news, I learned a very valuable lesson. Never rub Ben-gay on any area below the waist and above the knees. Take my word for it. Not that I experienced it first hand or anything, but Yami no Marik attacked Malik a few weeks ago with a good handful of it. It was at Ryou's birthday party and we were all in the pool. Bakura and Marik decided to gang up on Malik so Bakura pantsed him – not something I needed to see, mind you, while Marik spread it around. If you think the water would take down the pain, then you're wrong. I'm sure the entire neighborhood heard his screams. Ryou, in response to that, proceeded in chasing around the yami's with a broom. It was a sight to see.

Am I the only one with a sane yami?

Yes, I am. My yami and I have grown closer some, as well. Does sharing a bed count as 'close'? I'd say so. So actually, I haven't used my own bed in about four months? I won't exactly say what goes on in there – but nothing serious. Yet. I don't particularly think I'm ready for anything like that anyway. Once we both are though, I'm not quite sure we'd ever leave the bed, if you catch my drift. We have a few pairs of handcuffs lying around here and there, I'm sure.

Well, I suppose this is enough for ranting in this thing. Bye.


	2. 0002 Yami

**A/N: **Thank you to all who reviewed! Since shout-outs are banned from I've just resulted in replying to each review individually. Three reviews already. This is going well. It's how my other fic started out. Three reviews for the first chapter, none for the second, and the third was what hooked them. Am I sensing a pattern? Please tell me, love it or hate it? Don't forget to review!

**Yami**

Dear Diary,

Yuugi decided to keep one of these – so I have as well. Even though I've heard that only women keep such things, Yuugi says otherwise. I'm not sure what one would write in such a book. Secrets? How one's day went? One's wishes and desires? Or all of the above? All of the above, I assume. Very well. These are to be private, yes? Oh, I know plenty of things I can write about. Where to start? Hmmm … shall I write about my day?

Well, today wasn't much out of the ordinary. I woke up next to my aibou of course, and we had plans to join the others for a friendly duel at the park. No stakes, no prizes, just a friendly duel. Of course that didn't work out as planned, because we had an unexpected guest. Seto Kaiba. Apparently, he and Jounouchi are _dating_? Last time I checked, they hated each other. Oh well. Anyway, the "friendly duel" turned terribly wrong because of how competitive that bastard is. He challenged me to a duel – something I had expected him to do, and when he lost (no, didn't just lose, but I can confidently say that his ass was owned) he entered a state of complete and utter denial, and insisted on dueling me again and again until he won.

Problem was, he never _did_.

He then, proceeded in trying to run me over with his limousine. I am not kidding. He didn't succeed though. Instead, his automobile made the acquaintance of a local tree. Just when I was beginning to think Marik and Bakura were the only insane ones. Jou had a talk with him after that, and I'm sure Kaiba went home to drink some liquor or smoke an entire carton of Marlboro. Or both. For Ra's sake, he is a twenty-two year old man and yet continues to act so immaturely. I almost pity his little brother.

And yes, I said this isn't out of the ordinary.

Not to say that he tries and runs me over _every_ day, but he has had his ways in trying to avenge me. I find it pointless to even fight back. I used to have faith that maybe underneath that cold exterior, there is a nicer, kinder person. Hell, he's just psychotic.

A while back, I actually initiated a relationship between Yuugi and I. Best thing I've done in a long while. Things certainly are 'heating up' between us now. I doubt we'll be using that chocolate syrup in the fridge for ice cream anymore. No, we have our own plans for that.

I still haven't asked him how he feels about strawberries …

Haha, we'll just have to see about that. I'll keep this updated.


	3. 0003 Bakura

**A/N: **Yay! You like it! Woot:: dances :: Well, I'm not sure if you'll like this one or not. You probably won't. Heh. Bakura's a bit … psycho? Obviously his shrink is making him write this and he isn't too happy about it. But hey, leave me some reviews and tell me what you think! I love reviews! They make me happeh. SO MAKE MEH HAPPEH? Pwease?

**Bakura**

Dear Diary,

Paper … paper is fun to set on fire. Fire … fire is good. Oh, fire is really good. Destruction … Chaos … WORLD DOMINATION! Bwhaha! They'll all see. THEY WILL! THEY WILL SEE! First comes my fucking hikari. Why? Who the hell knows, he just annoys me in general. Then Marik's fucking hikari. This was all his idea. What the hell do I need a shrink for? I bet the shrink is gonna read this. Release my emotions? Yeah, I'll release something alright. A fucking AK-47 right into her fucking skull. She's next. Nobody can contain me! Nobody!! DO YOU HEAR THAT YOU STUPID FUCKING BIMBO SHRINK?-! NOBODY! Yeah, yeah … keep those pills coming. THEY WILL DO NOTHING.

…fire.

Ohh, how I'd love to set these papers on fire. I need a match. Plenty of gasoline of course. Maybe Marik can provide me with some. I need to kill something. Anything. I am going to kill this pencil. PENCIL … FEAR THE WRATH OF I, BAKURA! I SHALL KILL YOU, DON'T YOU PUT UP A FIGHT IT WILL BE USELESS BECAUSE IN. THE. END. I. SHALL. PREVAIL. DIEEEEEE—

I am now writing with a pen. The pencil lost … to me. TO ME! MWHAHAHA! JUST AS THE REST OF THE WORLD SHALL. One day. ONE DAY! You had all better fucking hide. Oh yes. Next comes that fucking pizza delivery boy. Don't think I didn't catch that look upon that scheming face of his. NOBODY BLINKS AT BAKURA! I shall destroy him just as he attempted to destroy me.

…destruction.

I crave something creamy. Where the fuck is Marik when I need him? Oh you just wait until I see him next. He won't be able to walk for a fucking week, guaranteed. First I need to find where that fucking hikari of mine hid my box of sexual amusement. When I find that, I suppose some payback will be in order for him. I'm sure Malik won't appreciate that but he can fucking bite me. I'll do whatever I want to whomever I want.

And where the fuck is that bastard Pharaoh?-! Next time I get a hold of him, I'm gonna tear him a new ass hole and not in the good way. He owes me sixty fucking dollars from Saturday night. That stupid fucking poker game that I CLEARLY won.

Stupid fucking PHARAOHS. WHAT THE HELL?-!

He's next. No, actually, I'll put him before that Radamned delivery boy.

All. Shall. Face. THE. WRATH. OF. BAKURA! DIE PEN! DIE!!! DIE. YOU. FUCKING. WORTHLESS. INK. FILLED. PIECE. OF. SHIT!


	4. 0004 Marik

Dear Diary,

What are you looking at, book? You are nothing but a miserable excuse for an accident. Soon you will become a pawn in your own pathetic game, ha-ha! You cannot fool me! Your owner is simply trying to learn the method of my madness. Madness you say? Ha! My madness goes far beyond Styrofoam fruits at the shopping center. Oh, you've no idea. I will tear this city from its shackles and bring it to its knees before me! Bakura and I both!

DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! EVERYTHING!!!!!

Not one insolent pathetic mortal will exist – except perhaps our own hikaris if only for the sake of watching them _suffer_. And a good fuck now and then, yes? And what of my sister, hmm? Without that Millennium Tauk there are no ways of stopping me! She can be my maid or something of the like. Oh, the things Bakura and I have planned.

All I need now is some baking flour and a few wooden fingers …….

AND THEN VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!

Perhaps not exactly in that order …

But mark my words, Marik Ishtaar is getting laid _tonight!_


End file.
